


At The Pub

by Dragen_Saint



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/F, Genderswap, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Women's Rights, helping women, heros, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragen_Saint/pseuds/Dragen_Saint
Summary: I decided to write this to inform about a serious problem. Often, when women are at a bar they can get into very uncomfortable situations, so I wanted to write a fic to tell y’all that it’s never too late to help. There are two chapters to this, the first is the story, the second is the same but slightly changed. It’s all gonna be Genderbent! Frerard.Enjoy <3





	1. At The Pub pt.1

[Frank POV]

I turn slightly on my barstool, drink in hand. I let my eyes wander around. I look over to my friend, Ray. She winks before going back to the boy she’s talking with. I have to drive her home later, and I have to make sure she doesn’t do something she’d regret.  
Fun.

I look around more, letting my eyes travel until they fall on this beautiful girl on the other side of the pub. She looks up to the man in front of her. He says something and she smiles.   
Not a real smile. You can see it in her eyes. She’s scared, she nervously tosses her long white hair over her shoulder. 

I don’t even notice myself standing, until I get closer to her. I reach her before taking control of myself. 

“Hey, Claire! I didn’t expect to see you here!” I give her a silent ‘go with it’ and I guess she understood.

“Yeah, I got here a few minutes ago, but I guess I didn’t see you Sarah.” She smiles, for real this time. 

“I guess not. So, are you coming back with me? I gotta take Ray home later so I can bring you with.” 

“Of course! I’d love to!” She stands and walks with me. 

We get back to the bar and we both sit down.   
“What happened back there, are you alright?” I ask her. As if queued, she starts crying.   
“I didn’t think I would get out of that! He was scaring me!” She sobs, I hug her to my chest. She smaller than me, and just leans in.  
“Do you wanna come back with me still? I don’t want that guy talking to you anymore.” She nods. I run my hands through her hair and search for Ray.  
She isn’t here anymore.


	2. At The Pub pt.2

[Ray POV]

“Hey hottie. What are you doing all alone?” He’s cute.

“Why is a doll like you here with no one to take care of you?” He’s seductive. 

“Why not come with me?” I didn’t see him slip the pill into my drink. 

 

“Ummm… I don’t wanna.” I stutter.   
“What?” He acts like he didn’t hear me.   
“I don’t want to go with you.” I say again. He frowns.  
“Well, that won’t do.” He grabs my wrist. I try to shake free, but his grip is to strong. “You will just have to do what I say.” 

I look around panicked. I can’t find Gigi. She would help me if I could find her.   
Wait. She’s over there. I need to think of something. Uhhh… She’s looking over at me!   
I wink at her. I don’t think she knows I’m in trouble, I probably didn’t do that right. Fuck.

I turn back to the guy. His nails are digging into my skin now. I look at his hand.   
He’s married. 

“Sir, I don’t date married men.” I try that, hoping he just forgot that he has someone at home for him. 

“I don’t care about that bitch! She’s horrible at sex, but I bet you aren’t.” He’s one of them. I need to get out of this quickly. 

“Sir, I want to get a drink, please let go of me.” I ask him. He laughs, and digs deeper into my skin. 

“How about no.” 

I look around, hoping someone will catch my eyes.   
Someone taps him on the shoulder, causing him to let go. 

“Get your filthy paws off my daughter!” The woman yells at him. He instantly runs off, not wanting to know me anymore. 

“Thank you so much.” I fight to keep tears from dropping. The woman just cups her hands on my face. I look at her now. She looks about my age.

“Don’t worry, I would do it for anyone, no one deserves that.”


End file.
